Unravel
by Jules Plenti
Summary: Es un oneshot sasunaru, narrado por Naruto...Torbellinos de flores de color negro, totalmente abiertas, un código secreto grabado...Lo amo...xfa lean y dejen comentarios


**Unravel**

De nuevo lo estoy esperando, sin darme cuenta mis pasos me han llevado al mismo lugar de siempre, al lugar donde siempre lo encuentro, el tiempo pasó muy rápido ahora los dos somos ambus, y esto se ha convertido en una rutina, siempre nos encontramos y vamos juntos…

_Pedaleando a través de las oscuras corrientes, encuentro una copia exacta, un retrato del placer en mí._

Un deseo oculto, que es mas bien una persona, es él al que tanto anhelo, entre todos los demás siempre lo logro ver a él, aun que trate de evitarlo se ha vuelto un habito en mi el buscar siempre su figura o alguna similitud que me haga recordarle.

Esta frente a mi, por fin ha llegado, le miro a los ojos, negros como la noche, es como si me perdiera en ellos, fríos, imponentes, llenos de secretos.

_Torbellinos de flores de color negro, totalmente abiertas, un código secreto grabado._

Siempre tiene una mirada misteriosa, siempre ocultándome lo que siente y a la vez demostrándolo, pero ciertamente nunca puedo saber que es lo que esta pensando, es como si intentara decir algo sin palabras es un acertijo que no logro descifrar.

_El ofrece un apretón de manos, retorcido, cinco dedos que son de un dibujo, esperando ser unidos. _

Es alguien difícil de tratar, siempre frío, siempre indiferente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, para todos es simplemente alguien inalcanzable. Su conducta me confunde, y nunca se cómo reaccionar.

_Simplicidad en la superficie, pero el abismo más oscuro está en mí._

Me pude acercar a él más de lo que cualquiera ha logrado, me he mantenido a su lado, sin embargo es sólo para satisfacer mi propio deseo de estar con él, mi secreto más oscuro es lo que me mantiene atado, con cada coincidencia, y con cada accidente puedo acercarme más a él.

_Señales hechas código Morse, laten y me despiertan de mi hibernación._

Al sentir su tacto, cualquier simple roce, causa en mí todo tipo de estragos, pequeñas corrientes cálidas, que se vuelven el recordatorio de lo que quiero y no puedo tener, entro en un estado de emergencia pero es dónde quiero estar.

_Torbellinos de flores de color negro, totalmente abiertas._

Pierdo el sentido al verlo directamente a los ojos, pierdo mi capacidad de decidir por mi mismo, ya que con una sola mirada es capaz de adueñarse de todos mis sentidos.

_Lo amo._

Lo sé, siempre escucho las voces a mis espaldas, ellos lo saben también, pero no se atreven a decir nada.

_Esta vez, voy a guardarlo para mí._

No quiero qué el lo sepa, no quiero que el me desprecie por eso. Desde que lo conocí, este pueblo pequeño se ha quedado sin espacio, por los grandes sentimientos que guardo hacia él.

_Esta vez…voy a guardarlo… todo para mí._

Han llegado hasta mi las voces de los demás, susurros que se mezclan con el viento y me dicen que le amo, no sé si el lo sabe ya, nunca lo ha mencionado.

_El me hace querer herirme de nuevo._

No sé si no lo ha escuchado él también, o simplemente lo ignora, y no se si eso me hace feliz o infeliz, quisiera saber por única vez que es lo que piensa. Pronto lo que siento por él va a ser más fuerte que mi sentido común, y se lo diré como un descuido.

_El me hace que quiera acabar conmigo…_

Si el lo supiera me rechazaría, y no podría soportarlo, no me importa que durante todo este tiempo los demás siempre me hayan dado la espalda, pero él, pensar que él me pudiera dar la espalda acabaría conmigo…viviría muerto en vida…lo que siento comienza a volverse cada vez una carga más pesada.

Me he quedado callado un buen tiempo, caminando a su lado, creo que el silencio de mi parte lo ha sorprendido, pero cada vez es más difícil para mí ocultarlo…pronto se lo diré y todo esto llegará a su final.

Pronto todo va a acabar.

-…será el fin….- susurró sin darme cuenta, a lo que Sasuke me mira enarcando una ceja, es cuando me percato de que he vuelto a pensar en voz alta.-…sólo pensaba en voz alta….- solté con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-… ¿tu piensas dobe?...- me dice en su usual tono sarcástico.

-…déjame en paz Sasuke-teme…-le respondí fingiendo un enojo que estoy muy lejos de sentir.

-¿De que va a ser el fin? – Me pregunta haciendo que lo mire con sorpresa.-…dijiste que sería el fin…-aclara viendo la expresión de mi rostro.

-…nada…sólo…divagaba un poco.-Al volver a recordar eso mi mirada se ensombrece claramente, es algo involuntario; Sasuke se detuvo, por lo que yo también me detuve para verlo extrañado, pero su expresión hizo que retrocediera un paso, me miraba enojado, y no tenia la menor idea del por qué.-… ¿por qué te detienes dattebayo?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa de nuevo nerviosa, la forma en que me mira me intimida.

-…ven…- me dice tomándome de la mano y comenzando a correr, ni siquiera le pude a preguntar a dónde me llevaba o que sucedía, un sonrojo se podía ver claramente en mi rostro, después de unos momento me di cuenta que estábamos en una zona un poco alejada de la aldea, no había nadie a los alrededores, mire a Sasuke el cuál aun mantenía esa mirada, parecía que estaba… ¿preocupado?

-¿Sucede algo dattebayo?- Pregunte al no resistir mas el silencio y la tensión que se había formado- Tenemos que llegar con obaa-chan o nos reprenderá por…- pero antes de terminar su voz me interrumpió.

-¿Somos amigos verdad?- Soltó de repente, su actitud me estaba asustando, el no es así.

-…Si…- Respondí mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Y puedo confiar en ti?- Volvió a preguntar de forma seria, su mirada parecía querer leer lo que pensaba.

-Claro que si Sasuke-teme, no se por que lo preguntas siquiera-le dije sin saber a que iba con esas preguntas.

-Y…si no confiara en ti- Me dijo, lo cual hizo que algo en mí se rompiera.

-Yo…yo no….es decir….- baje la mirada cómo decirle lo que pensaba de eso, lo único que se me ocurrió fue reclamarle.-… ¡Sasuke-teme Acaso no confías en mí después de todo lo que hemos pasado y de todo este tiempo dattebayo!- Le grité, pero aún así no cambio esa expresión seria que tenía.

-Pues es lo que yo te tendría que preguntar a ti.- me dijo manteniendo su postura fría.

-¿De que demonios estás hablando?- No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-De que no sé cómo esperas que confíe en ti y te crea que somos amigos, si tu no confías lo suficiente en mi para decirme que te está pasando- Lo miré sorprendido, no me esperaba eso, Sasuke estaba molesto y yo no sabía que decir, y lo único que hice fue bajar la mirada, aun no, aun no podía decirle lo que sentía, eso significaba que me tendría que alejar de el- ¡Creías que no me había dado cuenta de que últimamente has estado distraído, siempre estás triste, evades mis miradas, y mientes cuando te pregunto que te sucede!-Me dijo alzando la voz.

Ahora menos podía verlo a los ojos, de nuevo ese silencio incómodo se hizo presente, Sasuke se desesperó de que no le respondiera y me tomó fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡Dime que tienes!- Me gritó mas enfadado, sin obtener respuesta, después sólo sentí como mi espalda chocaba fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol, no me dolió pero cerré mis ojos al sentir el impacto y volví a abrirlos solo para ver el enfado en la mirada siempre fría de Sasuke, no podía responderle así que sólo mordí mi labio inferior guardando silencio- ¡Está bien, no me digas que tienes!- dijo deshaciendo el agarre y dándose la vuelta, me miró de reojo- ¡Pero no me pidas después que confíe en ti!- dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria, se estaba alejando, y había sido mi culpa, no podía perderlo.

-No te vayas…- Dije casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el escuchara haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a verme.

-¿Qué dijiste usuratonkachi?- Preguntó ya no tan molesto como antes.

-…No puedo decirte…- le dije aún en voz baja.

-No puedo escucharte¿dijiste algo dobe?- mintió intentando que me enojara para que le respondiera, cosa que consiguió con facilidad.

-¡Que no puedo decirte!- le dije alzando la voz, pero aún sin mirarlo fijamente.

-Pues si no vas a decirme entonces para que me pides que me quede- me dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-No…por favor…no te vayas- volví a decir, y de nuevo se detuvo pero esta vez no me miró, tan sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras me daba la espalda.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo Naruto, si me vas a decir algo dímelo y si no…-

-¡Te amo!...- le grité y no dejé que terminara de hablar, cuándo noté lo que le había dicho tapé mi boca inmediatamente pero era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho, jale el gatillo, pero la simple idea de que se fuera y me dejara…no la pude soportar.

Sasuke volteo el rostro y comenzó a caminar hacía donde yo estaba, al ver que se estaba acercando, mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme y caí al suelo, Sasuke se detuvo a un paso de mí y me miró desde arriba, baje la mirada, casi podía escuchar la voz de Sasuke diciendo que era un fenómeno y que no quería volver a verme, sin embargo eso nunca llegó.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir usuratonkachi?- dijo de forma tranquila, sin embargo no respondí, cerré los ojos fuertemente, ya había dicho demasiado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin mi permiso, abrí los ojos sorprendido al sentir las manos de Sasuke levantando mi rostro y limpiándolas.

-…Sa…su…ke…-apenas podía hablar, la mirada de Sasuke ya no era fría, ni estaba enfadado, su ojos me demostraban una ternura que no podía creer.

-…Por que demonios tardaste tanto en decírmelo usuratonkachi- me dijo mientras sonreía complacido.

-…acaso tu ya lo sabias…- pregunte confundido.

-…Lo escuche muchas veces de los aldeanos, pero no me importó- Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro- …De la única persona que me importaba escucharlo, era de ti…-volvió a decir sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos- …por favor…podrías decirlo de nuevo…- me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, fue un simple roce sin embargo fue tan irreal, tenia miedo de que estuviera soñando todo.

-…Te amo…- dije quedamente, mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo sus brazos rodearme, correspondí el abrazo, sin terminar de creerlo.

-…Yo también te amo Naruto- al escuchar eso abrí los ojos, de verdad que eso me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que esta vez fui yo quien selló sus labios mientras que Sasuke profundizó más el beso.

* * *

Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo de naruto, por favor comenten para que me digan que les parecio!!! 


End file.
